Alien Avenger
Alien Avenger is the 9th episode of season 4 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The Master Hippie is still gone and the gang decide to look for him and encounter the final monster. Shaggy decides to avenge Crystal and get this monster. Synopsis The gang try to get the final monster and find the Master Hippie, while Shaggy tries to avenge Crystal. The monster list in Velma's pocket finally reveals the final monster: the Haunt of Hippieville. He has been the most evil monster since the gang has arrive (a similarity to the Freak of Crystal Cove, appearing in an earlier series). He wants to drive the gang away, according to the paper. The gang have continually looked for the Master Hippie, but he is nowhere to be found;only a small sample of his clothing is left, which Scooby found, so the gang head back to the mansion. At the mansion, Shaggy decides once and for all how to forget about Crystal: by avenging her. He will do this by capturing the last monster and staying in Hippieville, hoping someday to see her again. The rest of the gang also agree this is a good plan and Scooby says he will help;of course, the rest of the gang too. Suddenly they hear the front door opening, and Fred goes to see who it is, hopefully the Master Hippie. The others go with him. It turns out to be the Haunt of Hippieville. He summons evil little hideous creatures to chase the gang while he goes to get something that will make sure the gang get out of Hippieville and never return again. One evil minion chases Shaggy and Scooby, the other Fred and the girls. They run into each other and the Scooby-Dooby doors running gag is used, as the gang randomly pop out of doors in the big mansion. Finally they escape the minions and quickly hide. Once the minions give up searching and go back to the Haunt, the gang think that the Master Hippie must have been kidnapped, and Shaggy and Scooby are roaring to get the Haunt and avenge Crystal and Amber. Fred tries to open the front door but it is locked, so the gang split up, Shaggy and Scooby going upstairs to find the Haunt and Master Hippie, and the others going to the basement to find a way out or some tools useful to get the Haunt. Shaggy and Scooby go upstairs and check every closet for the Master Hippie;unfortunately, he's not there. Just then Shaggy stumbles upon a secret passage and he and Scooby go down it. Unfortunately, the Master Hippie is not there, but they find a diary for the Master Hippie and read it. It turns out that he wants to drive the gang out of town, and Shaggy and Scooby start running up the stairs of the passageway to tell the gang, but the Haunt's minions come down...and close the door, so that Shaggy and Scooby must face them. Outside they can hear the Haunt's laughter. Meanwhile in the basement, the rest of the gang have found things they could use for a trap, especially Fred. They hear the Haunt's laughter and go out, where he is everywhere-or is it just mirrors. Fred tries to get every one until he crashes through the wall, followed by Velma and Daphne. It turns out they are in the same tunnel as Shaggy and Scooby, who are screaming, so they run after them, followed by the Haunt. Shaggy and Scooby are still being chased by the minions, and soon do disguise tricks to escape. They meet the rest of the gang, followed by the Haunt. They get out, to the front door where the gang are cornered, and then Fred's trap works and the monster is caught. It is actually the Master Hippie. The gang didn't know this, but they have been to Hippieville before, but their memory was erased. The Master Hippie wanted to drive them out, and the episode ends with the gang going out of Hippieville. Cast and Characters Villains *Haunt of Hippieville Suspects *Master Hippie Culprits Locations *Hippieville **Streets **Mansion Notes/trivia *This is the final part in an 11-part epic. *The Haunt of Hippieville is based off of the Freak of Crystal Cove. *Shaggy makes a reference to Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated in this episode. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 4 Quotes "Wait, this time it isn't about treasure?" -'Shaggy' Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 4 episodes Category:Scoobylover's things